A Kiss Goodbye
by carissima
Summary: Set after S7 finale. Jackie confronts Hyde and herself.


Jackie peered into the basement window, pulling a face at the inch of dirt that smeared her view. She'd have to remind Mrs Forman to redecorate the basement whilst she had the chance, with Eric in Africa and Laurie whoring herself somewhere in Canada, since she'd exhausted all fifty American states. Jackie had long planned how to brighten up the dark and smelly basement, with the walls painted a soft, pastel colour and various fabrics to cover up the lumpy couch and horrible furniture that had been relegated to the basement as Mrs Forman realised how tacky and ugly each piece was.

However, this was no time to be thinking about decorating. Jackie squinted as she tried to figure out whether Hyde was sitting in his uncomfortable little chair or whether she was staring at a pile of dirty laundry. Sometimes, she had trouble figuring out the difference when she was in the room.

Wiping her hand on her jeans, then scowling at the noticeable dirt trail it left on her otherwise flawless appearance, she used the momentum of annoyance to open the door and stomped into the basement. With her hands on her hips, she turned and glared in the direction of the small area Steven usually occupied. Slightly surprised, slightly shocked and very much angry, she clashed eyes with equally surprised, shocked and angry eyes.

Ignoring the small ache that implored her to give in and beg forgiveness, Jackie focused on the bigger ache that cried out in suppressed fury and misery. Stomping towards him, her mind replayed every moment she'd given him a chance to really open up to her, to express any kind of feeling he had towards her or to just give her hope for the future, even if it was the smallest glimmer. Jackie's anger grew stronger and wilder with the realisation of just how many chances she'd offered him.

"Steven Hyde, what the hell were you doing in Chicago?" she yelled madly.

Hyde hadn't moved in the few seconds between Jackie storming into the basement and the wild gesturing and shouting that had just erupted from the fiery brunette standing before him.

"I was in the neighbourhood," Hyde murmured.

Jackie laughed maniacally. "In the neighbourhood? It's a two hour drive, Steven. Your neighbourhood consists of this smelly basement and your dumb record store!"

Hyde shifted slightly in his seat. "I had to go to check out a few deals I'm making for the store."

Jackie raised her eyebrows. "What deals?" she scoffed.

"Just some business, Jackie," Hyde glared at her.

"Well, whatever you were doing in Chicago, you had no right to just drop by and see me without giving me some warning. When you break up with someone, there are rules! You have to give me at least two hours warning," Jackie glared right back at him.

"Why, because then you could get rid of Kelso and clean up the evidence?" Hyde said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, Steven, that's exactly why!" Jackie fumed.

Hyde leaned forward, narrowed his eyes and spoke softly, "I would say 'Next time I'll give you warning', but there won't be a next time."

"Good! Because this time, we're over for good. I never want to see you again, Steven Hyde," Jackie yelled. She spun around and headed for the door, furiously blinking away tears. She didn't mean a word she'd said, but he'd made her so mad, and he'd made it clear, yet again, that she meant nothing to him, so she had nothing left but her pride. Slamming the door behind her, she ran up the steps and into the familiar streets of Point Place.

Jackie's eyes were aching and swollen from the tears she'd shed and roughly brushed away in disgust. She'd walked blindly around the town until collapsing onto a bench, unable to walk any further. Pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them, she'd lowered her head and tried to collect her whirling thoughts. His face intruded on her thoughts, angry and disgusted, blurring into the image of him grinning soon after they'd gotten back together last year, blurring again to his blank expression as he'd said goodbye to her before she'd left for Chicago. Jackie wiped away another tear as she brought her head up and stared sightlessly into the distance.

Gradually, Jackie began to take note of her surroundings, closing her eyes as the memories overwhelmed her. Whether it was an unconscious desire or just very bad luck, she'd ended up at the lookout point.

He'd been so sweet to her that night, so long ago. As sweet as Steven was capable of being, anyway. He'd bought her dinner from the Hub, and they'd sat silently under the stars. Okay, so they'd been silent because neither had known what to say, but it was still the most romantic date Jackie had ever had. He'd made an effort, which had made her feel on top of the world. She knew that if any other guy had tried to buy her takeout pizza and didn't talk to her the whole night she would have kicked up a huge fuss and demanded to be taken to a very expensive restaurant. Steven was clever, though. He'd lowered her expectations so much that even a tiny gesture came to mean the world to her.

As dusk fell, Jackie stretched out her aching legs, sore from sitting in the same position for hours. She couldn't bring herself to leave, as she knew that when she left, she'd be leaving Steven Hyde behind forever. It was still too soon to leave.


End file.
